


More than Paint, or When All Else Fails, Take Off Your Shirt

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Breasts, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, NSFW Art, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: She only wanted to talk to him, she didn’t expect to fall in love with him. Is a portrait just a portrait? Or is it a person?





	More than Paint, or When All Else Fails, Take Off Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you plaidphoenix, for a prompt I couldn’t resist. I hope you will enjoy it.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/crossfest_mod/69766898/15105/15105_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the artist here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL!](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/49668.html) ♥


End file.
